


Equal Opporspoonist

by makkachino



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 06:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachino/pseuds/makkachino
Summary: In which Lance and Shiro switch things up, and Shiro gets to be the little spoon.





	Equal Opporspoonist

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Shancemas! 
> 
> This was written as a gift for [veilofemptyspace](veilofemptyspace.tumblr.com) on tumblr, for Shance Secret Santa 2018. I hope you have even half as much fun reading it as I did writing it. Any opportunity to write self-indulgent fluff is one I'll happily jump at.

Lance, despite his constant, heated denial about being ‘the dumb one’, would still, if caught in _just_ the right mood, admit to not being the most observant man in the universe. It wasn’t the worst trait to have, as far as faults go - as Hunk so kindly pointed out, it made planning surprise birthday parties for him much easier - and everyone had to have at least a few flaws.

But that also meant, that when he _did_ notice a seemingly subtle change in someone’s behavior, Lance couldn’t help wondering how long it had taken him to pick up on that change.

So when Shiro seemed to hesitate, before taking his hand at the end of the night before they made their way back to the captain’s quarters, Lance fixated on it like a kid with a shiny new toy. And he noticed other changes, too, now that the first one had caught his attention. Shiro wouldn’t make eye contact with him, as they got ready for bed. He didn’t even bother to try to sneak a glance, when Lance changed into his pajamas. He even seemed a little skittish, almost, when they slid under the sheets together, like they hadn’t been doing exactly that every night for months now.

Lance was still wondering how to ask what was wrong - because Shiro hadn’t _done anything_ , really, it was just a feeling that Lance couldn’t shake - when, thankfully, Shiro brought up the subject on his own.

“Hey, Lance?”

“Hm?” Lance lifted his head, entirely too fast. Just like a nervous rabbit, Shiro retreated, looking away quickly

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he mumbled. The arm wrapped around Lance’s shoulder squeezed him gently. 

Lance settled back into his spot, head tucked under Shiro’s chin, where the larger man wouldn’t be able to see him frowning. 

“It’s not nothing,” he said, finally, when the uneasy feeling didn’t go away after a few minutes of silent cuddling. It wasn’t a comfortable silence, it was an awkward one, and Shiro’s shoulders felt noticeably tense. “You’ve been off all night.” 

Lance felt Shiro’s robot arm move, probably to rub at the back of his neck nervously. “Promise you won’t laugh? I feel kind of weird even asking…” 

“Sure,” Lance agreed without question. Sure, _don’t laugh_ was a tall order, but he was so curious about what was eating Shiro up so much, that he probably would have agreed to just about anything, if it meant finding out what it was. 

“Do you think…” Shiro hesitated, as if he was trying to figure out the best way to say what he wanted to say. He was still so guarded, even in his own private space, but the fact that he was willing to talk about what was bothering him _at all_ still felt like a step in the right direction. “We could switch places?” 

Lance propped himself up on his elbows. Was that _really_ all this was about? “Shiro, are you asking if you can be the little spoon?” 

“Well… yeah. Is that okay?” 

Lance felt like a weight had lifted from his shoulders. Thank goodness, it was something so simple. Something he could fix. “Yeah, of course it’s okay! Why wouldn’t it be?”

“I don’t know.I guess I was worried that it might be awkward? I’m so much bigger than you-” 

Lance snorted, waving his hand dismissively, “That’s not going to be a problem. You’re never too big to be a little spoon.” 

Shiro’s expression softened, into something a little more comfortable, but he still didn’t look completely sure. “And you always…” 

Lance’s eyebrows lifted skeptically, “I always…?” 

“You always just kind of… make yourself at home, right here.” Shiro pointed to the exact spot on his chest , where Lance’s head would rest, when he slotted himself perfectly under Shiro’s arm. “And you fit there so well, it feels so natural… Why fix what isn’t broken, right?” 

Sure, that half made sense. Lance was almost positive that he was made to cuddle Shiro; some sort of higher power had to exist, because there was no other explanation for how perfectly the two of them fit together. Like puzzle pieces, or magnets. He was just the right size, the perfect shape; being held by Shiro was always comfortable. Always felt like coming home after a long day of work. 

Lance had cuddled plenty of other people - family, exes, even a few friends - and had enjoyed himself every time. But none of them even came close, to how it felt to be curled up next to Shiro. It was like that man was made to cuddle, and to spoon Lance specifically. He was warm, but not too warm, firm and strong, but he didn’t squeeze too tight, or roll around too much in his sleep. Lance wouldn’t be surprised if the Garrison had given him him some sort of top secret, specialized snuggle-training, he was just that good. 

But it had never occurred to Lance that he would want to shake things up.

“We don’t have to,” Shiro said quickly, when Lance doesn’t respond right away. “I just figured-” 

“Baby-” Lance pressed a finger to Shiro’s lips, playfully silencing him. “Let’s do it.”

He noticeably perked up. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, sure,” Lance shrugged. “I don’t really mind what position we’re in. I guess you could say I’m an… _equal opporspoonist_.”  

Shiro snorted once, then twice, and then burst into a small fit of laughter. Lance smiled, pleased with himself; he wasn’t sure if he believed in angels, but if they were out there somewhere, that was what they sounded like. Clear and pure and perfect. From his position as the little spoon, he could feel Shiro’s chest move when he laughed, deep in his gut like he meant it. 

There were a lot of things Lance was going to miss about being the little spoon, but there were plenty of perks to being the big spoon, too.

Shifting around on the mattress was a bit awkward, Lance had to admit. But once they were finally settled, with Lance flat on his back, and Shiro’s head on his chest-

Oh man. If Lance’s arm weren’t occupied with holding his boyfriend, he would have punched the air.

It was such a warm, comfortable feeling, having that heavy but familiar weight on top of him. Shiro’s shoulders were broad and muscular, and Lance’s arms felt perfectly full, as he held his boyfriend close. His past romantic exploits weren’t nearly as numerous or prolific as he used to boast, but even so, Shiro was by far the biggest partner Lance had ever had. 

Lance was enjoying himself, but Shiro was clearly on cloud nine the second he settled into his spot as the new little spoon. Lance felt him relax, slowly melting into their embrace. Lance felt the cold tip of Shiro’s nose press into his nose, and he shivered, giggling as he gave Shiro a gentle squeeze. 

Shiro did have a point; it felt completely natural to Lance, to curl up next to him, and tuck his head under Shiro’s chin, or press his back against that perfectly chiseled chest of his. But this? The way Shiro’s body covered his almost completely, and the feeling of his slow, even breathing against his neck? That felt every bit as incredible. 

But, when Shiro didn’t say anything, Lance wondered if he felt the same way. One of his hands began to thread its way through his hair. “How’s that, Big Guy?”

Shiro made an unintelligible noise into Lance’s shoulder. Which seemed like a good sign, but Lance wanted to be sure.

“Shiro?”

“It’s _perfect_.” His voice sounded hazy, somewhere between sleepy and content. Lance felt the strong hand at his side start tapping its fingers against his ribs. “Incredible. How is it for you?” 

“Uh, I donno, let me think…” Lance idly traced over the part of Shiro’s undercut where the shorter strands suddenly became the longer ones. He smirked into the tuft of hair under this nose, catching the scent of the other man’s cheap shampoo. Hmm, that might have to be the next thing they try changing up. “Yeah, it’s pretty good.” 

“Pretty good?” 

“The best.” Lance punctuated that with a long, wet kiss to Shiro’s forehead, exaggerating the _pop!_ that his lips made when he pulled back. “You’re the best, baby.” 

“So,” Shiro lifted his head, expression goofy and hopeful. “Can we do this more often?”

Lance, unable to help himself, leaned forward to press a quick kiss into that sweet smile. “Oh, _absolutely_.”


End file.
